


The Sea

by tokutalia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, I cannot think of more tags tbh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutalia/pseuds/tokutalia
Summary: A peaceful trip to the sea with bottled emotions and new sounds to discover. Let them be, they're young and free to live and experience even more - the sea and the shore.





	The Sea

The waves whistled a secret song as the sun hid behind the clouds, they crawled to the shore with a gentle touch. The golden sand greeted those lonely children of the ocean, the wind joining this heavenly view. Silence, no one to disturb, no one to be seen. The clash between sand and waves - a new sound. 

An endless paradise.

A current of cold shivers passed through the air. The wind whipped up. The sea simmered.

Once two figures entered this scene, the nature slowly calm down. The shivers slowed down. Blue eyes opened carefully once the sunglasses were put away. Fuji took a deep, deep breathe, his lungs filling up with new, even cleaner oxygen. Breathe out. Locks of hair tried to block his vision. It seemed like they tried to keep him away from the sea, from this new world of peace and hope.

His fingers brushed them away, his whole being was fed with such an amazing and different atmosphere. His heartbeat changed into a whole new rhythm as the figure next to him started to move, a laughter escaping from single lips. Jumping and running, another view appeared in front of Fuji’s mind.

“The sea, the sea, Fuji! We’re finally here!”

Kikumaru Eiji has always been a ray of sunshine even in darkest days. The red messiness was like the sun. Only by staring into his eyes one could see how much of a dreamer Eiji could be. His smile could tame even the worst nightmare and everyone knew it. His cheerful nature was one of a kind. That’s why Fuji decided to see if the sea and the sun could collide without creating a natural disaster. Contrariwise – he wanted to paint with his feelings, he wanted to express everything and show everything through the beauty of nature and silence.

As he left Eiji play around, the brunet placed their bags on a beach towel big enough for both of them. He settled down, his figure relaxing even more at the sight of an adorable Kikumaru and the battle between the waves and this redhead. A photo. The genius took his beloved camera and focused on the best shots. It wasn’t something difficult – everything in front of his eyes was worth capturing. His fingers were slightly shaking, something so strange filled his chest, no, his whole mind. The ocean of his soul was likely having a storm so powerful that knocked out every normal way of thinking and replaced it with warm, fuzzy and probably embarrassing feelings.

Fuji placed his camera next to him and tried to balance his breathing. Unfortunately, his companion came back way too soon and squatted in front of him with a confused expression.

“Are you okay, Fuji?”

_Probably not._

A soft and short chuckle left Fuji’s lips as he waved a hand. “I’m fine, Eiji, don’t worry. So, do you enjoy this place?” He glanced at the sea once again. “It is one of my most favourite views.”

The boy sat next to him and sighed deeply. “Yes, I do! It is so beautiful, somehow I managed to calm down. It makes you think like.. you’re in _heaven_!” Eiji noted with excitement, his eyes sparkling with joy. 

“Haha, heaven? Why’s that?”

Something changed. The wind suddenly stopped, the whistles of the waves were barely making to Fuji’s ears. Kikumaru faced the ocean. His expression was filled with emotions, eyes closed, breathing slow. His whole being was becoming part of the sea, his soul, his heartbeat. It seemed like he was struggling, trying desperately to find a way to answer Syuusuke’s question in the best way possible. What could possibly make the blue-eyed male understand him..

Suddenly, the redhead stood up and took Fuji’s hand in his, abandoning their current place with such a rush. The two figures walked towards the crystal water, finally able to hear its song. Kikumaru, still holding on him, breathed out loudly as he kicked into the waves.

“Maybe you can find the answer here!”

And he did. It was like he gave him the answer right away.

Kikumaru Eiji wasn’t a sun, he wasn’t only a sunshine of Seigaku. He wasn’t a happy-go-lucky boy with a stubborn child-like personality. He was a sea, an oasis rising from a sandy wasteland. A sea filled with life, a sea with its own rhythm and way of existing. His beauty wasn’t only seen through his way of playing tennis or acrobatics. There were many hidden treasures in this boy’s soul. He was a crystal blue sheet embracing the shore – _and Fuji was the shore_.

> _I wanted to have the sea so I swallowed you up_  
>  _But I’m even thirstier than before;_

A gentle, golden smile showed on the brunet’s lips, followed by a tighten grip around Kikumaru’s hand, a way of showing that he came up with the answer. As he finally found his inner peace, Fuji faced him and managed to express his happiness by every facial muscle. Eiji returned the gesture, slowly and softly resting his forehead on Syuusuke’s with a short sight. The joy shared with a human being is the biggest treasure on his world and Fuji was lucky to finally find it. 

and Fuji was lucky to finally find it.

The wind serenaded as the pair kept their walk into heaven. The breeze clashed into their chests just like these brand new feelings to experience. The water sang quietly, the sun finally showed itself and threw its light to the boys. Fuji changed the pace and took the lead, tagging his companion as he was speaking.

“I think we actually found heaven on earth, Eiji.”

An adorable laughter was given as an answer as Kikumaru followed him. His eyes, cocktail of affection, kept gazing lovingly at Fuji as he was his definition of heaven right now, in this moment, as he was the only world that existed for the silly redhead boy – the only universe he wanted to be part of.

“I can’t even doubt that, Fuji!”

> _I know, I know, open me up_  
>  _It’s the place I can rely on;_

**Author's Note:**

> [INSPIRED BY "SEA" - BTS, not the whole meaning of the song, the melody and few quotes]  
> omg i can't believe i finally wrote something of my babies in eng! i rlly like fuji/eiji ever since the beginning, don't get me wrong, i also adore golden pair & tezufuji!!! but i've got a rlly special connection with this particual ship! and im actually kinda pleased by this lil fic <3 hope you enjoy it! feel free to comment~


End file.
